walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths (Video Game)
For the Theme page, see Themes: Life & Death. :For the Novel deaths, see List of Deaths (Comic Series). :For the Novel deaths, see List of Deaths (Novel Series). :For the Social Game deaths, see List of Deaths (Social Game). :For the TV Series deaths, see List of Deaths (TV Series). :For the Webisode deaths, see List of Deaths (Webisodes). :For the Dead Reckoning deaths, see List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning). :For the Survival Instinct deaths, see List of Deaths (Survival Instinct). The following is a list of character deaths in The Walking Dead Video Game. =Deaths= Season 1 A New Day - 6/7 Deaths Starved For Help - 9/11 Deaths Long Road Ahead - 13 Deaths Around Every Corner - 8/9 Deaths No Time Left - 4/5 Deaths Kill Count (Characters with '''Determinant' kills are in bold'') *'Lee Everett' - 23 *'Walkers' - 12 *'Kenny' - 5 (Including Himself) *'Ben Paul' - 5 (All Indirectly Caused) *Carley - 3 *'Mark' - 3 *'Stranger - '''3 *'C. Oberson' - 2 ''(Including Himself) *Lilly - 2 *'Danny St. John' - 2 *'Clementine' - 2 *'Christa' - 2 *Doug - 1 *'Larry' - 1 *Katjaa - 1 (Including Herself) *Irene - 1 (Including Herself) *Kenny Jr. - 1 (Accidently Caused) *'Omid' - 1 *Bandit 1 - 1 *Molly - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Brenda St. John - 1 *Andrew St. John - 1 *Charles - 1 (Including Himself) *Anna Correa - 1 *Save-Lot Bandits - 1 (Indirectly Caused) **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Season 1: 400 Days "Day 2" - Vince's Story - 7 Deaths "Day 41" - Wyatt's Story - 1 Death "Day 184" - Russell's Story - 2/3 Deaths "Day 220" - Bonnie's Story - 1/3 Deaths "Day 236" and "Day 259"' - 'Shel's Story - 2 Deaths Kill Count (Characters with '''Determinant' kills are in bold'') *'Vince' - 3 *'Bonnie' - 3 *'Shel' - 3 *'Roman' - 3 *Walkers - 2 *Nate - 2 *'Russell - '''1 *Eddie - 1 ''(Accidentally Caused) *Clyde - 1 *Jerry - 1 *Marcus Crabtree - 1 **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person, for groups of people like "Barn Walkers" or "Military" that countless people killed the characters each get one point for that group. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" - 13/14 Deaths Kill Count (Characters with '''Determinant' kills are in bold'') *Carver - 9 *'Walkers' - 2 *Clementine - 2 *Michelle - 1 *Christa - 1 **''(Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person, for groups of people like "Barn Walkers" or "Military" that countless people killed the characters each get one point for that group. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person this is possible by one, killing the person when they were living and two, killing the person while infected. A kill point is added by a character doing any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death.)'' Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters